


maneater

by hyunchans



Series: docked and anchored [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Hyunjin is whipped, M/M, Narcissism, Porn with some plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spit Kink, Yacht Sex, but also every one who goes near him falls in love, fuck boy rich jeongin, hyunjin is fucked on the upper deck, its a known fact if you fuck jeongin that you'll be whipped, jeongin cant help but like hyunjin, jeongin is a known whore, lowkey stoner skittles hehe, rich boy hyunjin, sex on a yacht, son of a millionaire hyunjin, spit, they share a joint, yacht party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: jeongin is an urban legend at the university, not many take the risk and find out if the stories about him are true or not.orjeongin fucks the new kid hyunjin on his dad's private yacht
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: docked and anchored [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022578
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	maneater

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/chrisbangsbf/status/1329520914720026627?s=20) tweet
> 
> a couple of important things:  
> the [playlist](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns/status/1330305481185914884) to go along with it  
> here is the [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.nz/hyunchans00/maneater/) board i have put together for extra vibes.

Jeongin knew he was attractive. Hell, he was drop-dead gorgeous. Nothing or nobody could ever change his mind about that. What really drove him up the wall was when people, in particular young men, thought they were more attractive or better than him. When he started university he made it his mission to ruin every boy he put on his list - and _nobody_ wanted to end up on his list.

This year he had set his eyes on a new target - Hwang Hyunjin. He was new to the university, a millionaire's son, and actually _was_ gorgeous. Jeongin couldn’t deny that when he saw the photos circulating on social media of the new student. His almost past the shoulder-length hair was dyed bleach blonde, kept in pristine condition from hundreds of dollars worth of hair products and hairdressers appointments. He had a small mole below his eye and thick lips, all within a sharply structured jawline. Actually he was more than gorgeous, Jeongin thought he was fucking perfect.

It made him want to punch him in the face.

All had been normal at first, the new boy garnered a lot of attention due to his rich kid status, and easily made friends with the upperclassmen _of course._ Jeongin watched from the sidelines from his own little upperclassmen crew, disappointed that the blonde hadn’t approached his posse first. He was on his fifth day of attendance at the university and hadn’t even glanced in Jeongin’s direction. He wasn’t exactly hard to miss - blue hair and matching eyebrows, his own sharp features that mimicked those of a fox, his attire which changed daily depending on his mood. 

It was disgraceful, and Jeongin decided to move Hyunjin to the top of his list. Fuck everyone else (at a later date), Hyunjin was going to get what he deserved.

Jeongin saw his opportunity when the invitations started to get spread around. Hyunjin had set up an elaborate chain mail text, an odd way of sending out an invitation, to all of the students in his year group to attend a welcome party on his dad’s yacht. _Private_ yacht. Hosting his _own_ welcome party. And Jeongin wasn’t invited. Jeongin had to hand it to him - the dude had confidence.

He was much like an urban legend, Jeongin - everyone knew the stories but didn’t dare find out if they were true for themselves. Felix found out after one story in particular peaked his interest, he just couldn’t resist. Jeongin had ruined Felix to the point where he had to take a week of school - not because he was scared of the blue-haired fellow, but because he physically didn’t have the strength. What’s more interesting is that Felix couldn’t stop wanting more, the only thing clouding his mind was Jeongin, Jeongin, Jeongin. 

Jeongin was a wildcard, and Hyunjin had no idea what was coming his way.

☆

Hyunjin had sent everyone directions to the marina where the yacht would be, a bouncer checking everyone’s phones for the text messages.

Jeongin didn’t have a text, and he knew that. He wasn’t worried in the slightest, because he was getting on the yacht if it was the last thing he’ll ever do. 

He noticed the blonde standing on the upper deck, laughing and running a hand through his hair with some other students. Jeongin had to admit he looked amazing in his glaringly obvious, expensive attire. He was wearing straight legged dress pants, a white burberry london top with a white dress shirt pulled on over the top, a black blazer layered over both to finish the look. Jeongin stared at the obnoxious platform converse’s on his feet, at the way it made him at least ten centimetres taller than he actually was. 

As if the blonde needed more height to his figure. 

Jeongin was in his own expensive outfit, having spent hours perfecting his appearance in the mirror of his bedroom’s ensuite. It had taken him all week to source the exact outfit, the one he knew would get right under Hyunjin’s skin. A Louis Vuitton broderie anglaise slim fit shirt, the one with flowers on it - a whopping almost four grand, the perfect fit for his toned upper body. The purchase barely left a mark in Jeongin’s bank account. He paired it with a pair of slim, not too tight leather pants, black dress shoes, and an assortment of chains around his neck and rings on his fingers.

“Proof of invitation please,” the bouncer asks Jeongin. He turned his attention from Hyunjin to the bouncer, ready to turn on his charm. He needn’t reply, before he can open his mouth Hyunjin is waving him in, the bouncer rolling his eyes at the exception to the rule. Strange, given that the blonde hasn’t even said a word to him. Interesting, that he seemed to _want_ him here. Tonight was definitely going to be more enlightening than Jeongin had hoped.

Jeongin stepped onto the main deck, looking around at the crowd that had already found places to sit and stand in their cliques. Everyone either sent him a smile or a regular hello. He wasn’t exactly feared but people didn’t go out of their way to be friends with him, let alone get too close. He was so popular because people didn’t know what to expect, if they’d be another conquest or used for personal gain. _Everyone_ knew who he was. He did have his charms and qualities about him - like the fact he takes private singing lessons, is the best painter in the university despite not being an arts major at all. Jeongin was a whole package of intrigue. Eventually, there would be someone either unknowing of his reputation, or someone who just didn’t care that would come and test his waters. Jeongin could never resist a chance to play, to perfect his ways.

The yacht stunk of a mixture of alcohol and weed already, only seven in the evening and the sun had barely started to set. Jeongin made his way over to the small bar, asking for a beer. The bottle fit in his hand with ease, the condensation on the glass feeling good against his heated palm. He was brimming with excitement over the plan he had in store for little old Hyunjin, it was just a matter of time, waiting for the blonde to show his face properly.

It had been about half an hour, and Jeongin had drained three beers. He was a heavyweight, perfected after years of frat parties, underage partying and his own parties that he held yearly. He had only the slightest feeling of tipsiness, the smell of the joint being passed around behind him tickling his nostrils. He feels a hand on his shoulder, slender and cool. He turns to his side to find Hyunjin at his side, joint in his free hand.

“Want some?” he asks Jeongin. He gladly takes the joint from his hand, slipping it between his lips to take a couple of hits. He stands, handing the joint back to Hyunjin before slowly exhaling the smoke into his face. The blonde is expressionless, eyes fixated on the blue haired boy.

“Thanks,” Jeongin says blankly, walking away from the bar entirely. He walked up the stairs to the upper deck, surprised that only a couple of other people were there. He walks to the furthest section away from the stairs, alone, looking out to sea and the sunset that was painting the sky shades of purple and orange.

“You know I didn’t invite you on purpose?” 

Jeongin turns around, the only people on the upper deck now being him and Hyunjin.

“I know, but my question for you is why?”

“I wanted to see if you would actually turn up… the boys I’ve been hanging out with have said you’ve put me on some sort of hit list, and well, I wanted to find out if that was true.”

Jeongin laughed.

Fucking Jisung, always blurting his business to those who shouldn’t have knowledge of it. He hated it when Jisung did this, it was his own way of either making things harder or easier for Jeongin, but truth be told Jeongin liked working alone, and wanted it to be kept that way.

“Why don’t you ask me if it’s true?” Jeongin asks, crossing a leg over the other as he leaned against the railing.

“Or were you waiting for me to make some type of move?” he continues.

Hyunjin’s eyes darkened, sauntering closer to Jeongin, eyeing up the outfit he had chosen on purpose.

“I think you already have,” he said as he glared at the top Jeongin was wearing. He got closer, placing a hand on Jeongin’s chest, trailing a finger over the embroidered louis vuitton flower.

“How did you get this? It’s _custom_ , and before I left my house tonight it was certainly there.” Hyunjin hissed. Jeongin admired his efforts of intimidation, but Jeongin was solid, nothing could sway him. Definitely not Hwang Hyunjin.

“You’re not the only one with rich parents and connections Hwang,” Jeongin says. Hyunjin slips a leg between Jeongin’s legs, pressing his knee against his thighs to spread them further.

As if that would work on Jeongin. He grabs hold of Hyunjin’s waist, spinning them around and changing their positions. Hyunjin’s breath catches in his throat, eyes clenching shut as he steadies himself against the railing. 

“What do you want with me Jeongin?” Hyunijn asked, voice wobbling despite the slight erection outlined in his pants.

“To be honest? I want to ruin you,” Jeongin uttered.

Jeongin craned his neck, moving up so his mouth was brushing against Jeongin’s ear. 

“What if I told you I want to be ruined?”

Hyunjin took Jeongin’s earlobe between his teeth, nicking his skin before taking it in his lips. Jeongin grinded against him, teeth catching on his dry lips.

“You’re just _high_ ,” Jeongin drawls. Hyunjin releases his earlobe from his mouth, slender fingers crawling up Jeongin’s throat.

“I might be high but that doesn’t mean that when people told me about you and what you do, that I didn’t want to be here with you right now… Knowing _exactly_ what you’re going to do,” Hyunjin says. He speaks so eloquently, yet he sounds so wrecked and Jeongin hasn’t even done anything to him.

“A lot is wrong with you to want to be with me,” Jeongin says, his breath hot against the side of Hyunjin’s mouth.

“It’s kinda sweet,” he whispers before smoothly embracing Hyunjin in a kiss.

“What can I say? I like things that I know are bad for me,” Hyunjin whispers back, darting out his tongue to wipe a stripe of saliva over Jeongin’s lips. His hands find their way into Jeongin’s hair, roughly tangling themselves between strands.

“I’m not a thing, I’m a person.” Jeongin opens his eyes, eyeing Hyunjin’s. They were emotionless, cold, but something in them was daring him, daring him to step over the edge.

“Are you though? You’re more like smoke, no-one can really catch you can they?”

Hyunjin releases his grip on Jeongin’s hair, grazing his hand down the back of his shirt to sit at his waist. He picks at the belt around his waist, leaning back in closer towards Jeongin’s mouth. His back was against the railing of the yacht, dangerously close. One push and he’d go overboard.

The thought made the blonde’s dick throb in his pants.

“You’re on dangerous waters Hyunjin,” Jeongin warns, trailing his finger across the blonde’s smooth neck.

“Good. That’s exactly where I want to be,” the blonde says before planting his lips over Jeongin’s. They kiss, a mess of slobber and tongues, both tasting like weed and beer, the sun setting behind them. Jeongin bites down on Hyunjin’s bottom lip, the blonde moaning loudly, his grip on Jeongin’s waist tightening. 

“Aren’t you worried about someone coming up here?” Jeongin asks against his mouth, hand cupping the hard cock beneath Hyunijn’s pants.

“The bouncer is at the bottom, no-one is coming up here.” Hyunjin grins, grinding himself against Jeongin’s cock.

“Take off your shoes and pants,” Jeongin orders. Hyunjin eagerly does what he is told, and Jeongin starts to undo his own pants. His underwear and leather is now sitting around his knees, blouse still intact as Hyunjin doesn’t deserve to see him completely naked. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jeongin asks the blonde. Hyunijn nods his head, mouth wide open with pleasure as Jeongin wraps a hand firmly around the base of his cock. He jerks him off slowly, Hyunjin making all sorts of garbled sounds as he attaches his lips to Jeongin’s once more.

“Yes,” he moans breathily, jerking as Jeongin increases his speed.

Without warning, Jeongin spits right in his face, fluids dripping down his nose and onto his lips. Hyunjin darts his tongue out, collecting the saliva on his tongue and taking it inside of his mouth.

“That’s disgusting,” Jeongin states, to which Hyunjin opens his mouth up wider. Jeongin leans in, sticking out his tongue to roam around the inside of Hyunjin’s wet mouth. When he pulls away he spits directly into Hyunjin’s mouth and the result is sinful. The head of his cock produces endless precum from the action, a blatant indicator that the action turned the blonde.

“You’re _so_ disgusting,” Jeongin whispers against his mouth, pursing his lips together to plant feather-light kisses over the blondes’s pink, swollen, and slightly bloody lips. Hyunjin moans uncontrollably, his own hand around Jeongin’s cock moving erratically. 

“Turn around, put your hands on the rail.”

Hyunjin follows orders well, and Jeongin makes a mental note that the blonde would make a good little slave. Whoever’s sloppy seconds he’ll be will be so pleased when they find out.

Jeongin bends over, placing his mouth over Hyunjin puckered hole. He plants kisses over Hyunjin’s ass cheek, sucking large hickies into carefully selected areas. Hyunjin gripped tightly onto the railing as Jeongin spread his cheeks apart with his hands. The next sensation he felt was one that sent his head back, eyes rolling as Jeongin dragged his tongue over his hole. He kissed him a few times before spreading his cheeks wider, creating a small opening. Jeongin dove his tongue inside, furiously licking and fucking into him. Hyunjin whined uncontrollably, his throat growing dry as arousal took over his body. 

“F-fuck,” he swore as Jeongin leaned over, shoving a finger inside of his mouth. He lathered it up with his saliva and Jeongin removed it, replacing it inside his hole. Jeongin moved slowly, building up pleasure as the base of his finger grazed over the skin of his rim as his finger brushed over Hyunjin’s sweet spot. 

Over.

And over.

And over again. 

He managed to fit a second finger inside after spitting into his hands, making do with what lubrication he had on hand. He curled his fingers inside, purposefully letting his fingers brush over Hyunjin’s prostate. 

“Aren’t you going to fuck me?” Hyunjin whines. 

“Please just fuck me already.” He won’t stop begging, it was only fair Jeongin gave him what he wanted. 

He spat into his hand, lathering the fluids over his palm to jerk over his cock. He places the head of his cock over Hyunjin’s hole, not confident that it was enough lubrication.

“I know you want me to ruin you and all but I don’t want it to hurt,” Jeongin growls in Hyunjin’s ears.

“The box next to the couch, open it.” Hyunjin moans, stretching his arm behind his back to continue fingering himself while Jeongin located the box. Jeongin let out an audible sneer as he opened the lid to the box, revealing condoms and lube.

“You fuck up here often?” he asks the blonde.

“You’re not in the position to judge me,” Hyunjin groans.

“I’m not judging,” Jeongin begins, squirting some lube onto his hand. He raises the condom to his lips, tearing it open and rolling it over his throbbing dick. He lathers the lube over his cock, lining himself up with Hyunjin’s hole.

“Just wondering how many people you’ve fucked up here,” Jeongin whispers against his back as he begins his descent inside. Hyunjin was burning hot, and stretched pathetically easy for Jeongin. Hyunjin bites his lips so hard he draws blood, thrusting back on Jeongin’s cock.

“Lots,” Hyunjin moans out as Jeongin pulls out so that his head is barely inside, before thrusting back in fully. He was deep inside Hyunjin and the blonde was babbling.

“Would you call yourself a slut Hyunjin?” Jeongin asks as he fucks into him. Hyunjin nods his head, unable to form coherent words as Jeongin speeds up his space.

“You can probably take a lot more than this can’t you?”

“Of course I fucking can,” Hyunjin hisses, eyes rolling from side to side as Jeongin is relentless with his pace.

“You might have to prove it one day. Right now I don’t think you can,” Jeongin mumbles.

He did _not_ just say that. He really hopes it goes over Hyunjin’s head.

“Look how easily you’ve come apart for me,” he moans. Hopefully that will mask _that_ comment.

“You wouldn’t believe what I can do with my mouth. A shame you won't find out,” Hyunjin drawls.

“We both know what this is,” Hyunjin whines as Jeongin plants kisses over his back.

Of course it went over his head. Just another dumb, rich boy under his spell. Regardless, it adds to the tension between them, and adds to the growing sensation building in Jeongin’s abdomen. It turned Jeongin on to begin with knowing Hyunjin knew exactly what Jeongin’s intentions were.

He palms Hyunjin’s cock softly compared to his cock that was furiously pounding his ass. Hyunjin’s moans grew louder, the lewd sound of slick body parts slapping together growing with it.

“Fuck Jeongin, fuck, I’m gonna, I-I’m gonna-” and just like that, one of the best orgasms Hyunjin had ever had took over his body. His vision went white, he felt his cum splatter up his top, his five thousand dollar top. He feels too good to be mad right now, not while Jeongin was milking his cock all the while still fucking his ass. 

Jeongin pulls out, planting a cum covered hand over Hyunjin’s lower back as he pulls the condom off his cock. He lets himself orgasm finally, cum erupting over Hyunjin’s ass and back. Jeongin rubs his hand in it, spreading the cum across the blonde’s body. What a mess. He notices the stains on Hyunjin’s blazer that he’d been too lazy to take off.

Stupid boy.

He turns Hyunijn around, careful not to press himself too close to Hyunjin’s soiled clothes and body. He cups the blonde’s cheek with his cum covered hand, finishing off what he had started. He takes in Hyunjin for a painfully slow kiss, borderline passionate if Hyunjin knew better. He was oblivious. As was Jeongin to the burning feeling in his gut, taking it as a new sensation for a special conquest. Not for what it really was.

The moment of realisation washed over Hyunjin’s body as he was anchored down by a feeling he’d never felt before. He felt used, and most of all he _wanted_ Jeongin to use him. He couldn’t explain to himself why he felt so good, why he felt like accomplished something when really he was just another number. He melted into the kiss, disregarded his thoughts for a moment longer. Their lips were so soft against each other, Jeongin’s previously dry muscles now slick from Hyunjin’s tongue.

This was proof that the urban legend of Yang Jeongin was a reality. That the stories about the fox were true. 

He was ruthless.

A maneater. 

He chewed Hyunjin up and spat him back out on the upper deck of the yacht, not looking back once as he pulled away from the kiss. The blonde watched as he sauntered away, leaving Hyunjin to do up his pants and adjust his hair _alone._ What’s fucked up is that Hyunjin wants more. He knows this was a one-time thing for Jeongin, a satisfactory tick off the old list. Just another name crossed off. But it doesn’t stop him from planning his own revenge. 

Jeongin now holds first place on _Hyunjin’s_ list. And there were many things that the fox had no idea about Hyunjin.

He didn’t have a clue about the storm brewing, and how he was in its unforgiving range.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, we writers love seeing your reactions and knowing our work has made someone smile ♡ validation is a very strong thing we thrive off of after all. the amount of motivation it gives me is what keeps me going and writing.
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such, or even just to scream and cry over skz  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! and i also take requests :)


End file.
